jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Feeorin
Die Feeorin sind eine humanoide Spezies reptilischen Ursprungs, die von einem inzwischen unbekannten Planeten stammen, den sie aufgrund einer klimatischen Katastrophe verlassen mussten. Die von Natur aus muskulösen und extrem langlebigen Feeorin siedelten sich später auf dem regnerischen Odryn an, der ihnen fortan als neue Heimatwelt diente. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende dünnten sich ihre Zahlen derart aus, dass während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges nur noch etwa eine Million Feeorin in der Galaxis existierten. Physiologie Die meisten Feeorin erreichten eine durchschnittliche Körpergröße von etwa 2,20 Metern und waren im Vergleich zu anderen Humanoiden in außerordentlicher körperlicher Verfassung. Dies erklärt sich durch ihren einzigartigen Metabolismus, der ihnen neben einer durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung von mehr als 400 Standardjahren auch die Aufrechterhaltung einer herausragenden körperlichen Fitness und die Ausführung großer Anstrengungen über längere Zeiträume ermöglicht. Dabei „altert“ ein Feeorin nicht wie andere Spezies durch einen langsamen Verfall des Körpers, im Gegenteil steigert sich die Leistungsfähigkeit und physische Stärke mit ansteigendem Alter immer mehr. Abhängig von der Lebensweise des Feeorin und anderen Bedingungen endet das Leben dieser Humanoiden in einem Alter zwischen normalerweise 300 bis 400 Jahren plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer körperlichen Stärke. Diese einzigartige Physiologie erlaubt es den Feeorin, im Laufe ihres langen Lebens den Stärkungsprozess zu forcieren und in Bahnen zu lenken, sowie einen reichen Erfahrungsschatz anzusammeln, was sich auch in ihrer Kultur und bei der Auswahl ihres Anführers niederschlägt.Ultimate Alien AnthologyKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide miniatur|links|[[Felns Verfassung ist außerordentlich.]] Der Körperbau der großen Humanoiden zeichnet sich wie bereits erwähnt durch ausgeprägte Muskeln an allen Extremitäten aus, sodass auch weibliche Feeorin trotz ihrer etwas geringeren Körpergröße verhältnismäßig breite Schultern besitzen. Trotz der roten Färbung ihres Blutes weist die Haut von Feeorin verschiedene Färbungen in den Tönen Grün, Gelb, Grau, Weiß und Schwarz auf, die häufigste Hautfarbe ist jedoch Blau. An der Rückseite ihrer Köpfe befinden sich ähnlich wie bei Nautolanern mehrere ungefähr 50 Zentimeter lange Tentakel und auch im Gesicht sitzen zwei kürzere, elastische Tentakel auf Höhe der Wangenknochen. Die Augenfarbe der Feeorin kann von einem hellen Rot bis zu einem vollen Gelb variieren. Feeorin besitzen die angeborene Fähigkeit zur Nachtsicht, weshalb sie auch bei Dämmerlicht und bis zu fast vollständiger Dunkelheit im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Spezies ihre Umgebung klar wahrnehmen. Diese biologische Besonderheit erlaubt ihnen, in der Nacht doppelt soweit sehen zu können als bei normalen Tageslicht und auch Farben und Details deutlich wahrzunehmen. Interessanterweise besitzen anscheinend nicht alle Feeorin Nasen. Kultur Die Kultur der Feeorin war streng in Stämmen organisiert, die sich in einem festgelegten Territorium auf Odryn niederließen und dies gegenüber ihren Nachbarstämmen behaupten mussten. Angeführt wurden die einzelnen Stämme von einem Ältesten, dem Erhabenen, der sich sowohl durch sein Alter als auch durch kriegerisches Geschick dieser Stellung als würdig erweisen musste, weshalb nicht immer der älteste Feeorin auch der Erhabene sein musste. Einzig dem Ältesten war der Zugang zum Heiligtum des Erhabenen gestattet, über dessen genaue kultische Bedeutung keine näheren Informationen existieren. Allerdings glaubten die meisten Feeorin daran, dass ihre verstorbenen Ältesten dort die Jahreszeiten auf Odryn schmiedeten. Die rituellen Vorschriften sind im sogenannten Rime Feeorin festgehalten, auf den sich vor allem die traditionsbewussten Angehörigen des Volkes auf Odryn berufen, wenn ein neuer Erhabener bestimmt werden muss oder Entscheidungen bezüglich des Heiligtums anstehen. Ein besonders schwerwiegender Verstoß gegen den Rime Feeorin kann mit dem Tod bestraft werden.Knights of the Old Republic – Wiedergutmachung miniatur|rechts|[[Felns gewaltsamer Tod durch seine Stammesangehörigen.]] Feeorin wurden bis zum Alter von elf Jahren als Kinder und bis 16 als Jugendliche angesehen. Das Erwachsenenalter erstreckte sich bis zum 194. Lebensjahr, bis 324 befanden sie sich im mittleren Alter und alle Feeorin über 325 Jahren wurden als alt angesehen. Bereits im jungen Alter wurden Feeorin gemäß ihrer Kultur erzogen, wobei man auch Frauen zu Kriegern ausbildete. Aufgrund des eher rauen Klimas auf Odryn lebten die Feeorin in einfachen Behausungen aus einheimischen Hölzern und Gewächsen, die sich meist in der Nähe des Heiligtums befanden. Auch die Werkzeuge und Bewaffnung der Feeorin zeichneten sich durch eine zweckmäßige Einfachheit aus, wobei neben Metallen auch die Knochen der als Reittiere genutzten Khadaroks und anderer Lebewesen zur Herstellung von Waffen wie beispielsweise mit Reißzähnen bewährten Knochenmessern verwendet wurden. Feeorinsche Waffenschmiede adaptierten allerdings auch die Vibro-Technologie, die sie zur Herstellung der unter ihrem Volk beliebten Vibro-Doppelklingen nutzten. Diese kamen aufgrund der eher wilden Natur der kräftigen Humanoiden hauptsächlich bei Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Stämmen zum Einsatz oder bei der Abwehr unerwünschter Außenweltler, die von den meisten Feeorin mit einem ausgeprägten Misstrauen behandelt wurden. Die außerhalb Odryns lebenden Feeorin waren in der Galaxis als eigenbrötlerische und leicht reizbare Abenteurer bekannt, die sich hauptsächlich als Soldaten, Piraten oder Söldner verdingten. Dabei erwarben diese wenigen Angehörigen ihrer Spezies die Reputation, nur selten ihren einmal eingeschlagenen Weg zu verlassen und nur selten Freundschaften zu schließen. Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten und Zielsetzungen stellen Feeorin meist über die Belange anderer, weshalb sie ebenfalls als selbstsüchtig angesehen wurden. Alle Feeorin neigten jedoch in Extremsituationen, in denen beispielsweise ihr Leben unmittelbar bedroht wurde, zu brutalen und gefährlichen Handlungen, die meistens ihre Gegner am eigenen Leib erfahren mussten. Nur wenige machtsensitive Feeorin sind bekannt, diese konnten sich aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten jedoch meist eine herausragende Stellung unter ihresgleichen erarbeiten. Einige dieser Machtnutzer wurden sogar in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen, wobei der bekannteste feeorinsche Jedi-Meister wohl Feln war.Knights of the Old Republic – Der Verrat Feeorin schrieben und sprachen ihre eigene, gleichnamige Sprache, waren jedoch überwiegend auch des Basic mächtig. Übliche Namen waren unter anderem Bral, Crayl, Dod, Dreyla, Feln, Kren, Nor, Nym, Pryn, Sayla und Zun. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Nachdem die Feeorin vor Jahrtausenden ihre ursprüngliche Heimatwelt infolge einer klimatischen Katastrophe endgültig verlassen mussten, siedelten sich die meisten Angehörigen ihrer Spezies auf dem verregneten Planeten Odryn nieder, dessen Klima von ihnen als angenehm angesehen wurde. Andere Gruppen von Feeorin bereisten die Galaxis auf der Suche nach bewohnbaren Planeten, doch nur wenige erfolgreiche Kolonisationen sind bekannt. Auf diesen anderen Welten sahen sich die Feeorin oftmals mit einer aggressiven einheimischen Fauna konfrontiert, die ihre Zahlen stark dezimierte und teilweise sogar zur Aufgabe der Kolonisationsbemühungen zwang. Für diese gravierenden Einschnitte in der Kulturgeschichte der Feeorin ist kein genauer Zeitpunkt bekannt, Historiker nehmen jedoch an, dass sie ihren Heimatplaneten bereits vor der Entwicklung einer geordneten Geschichtsschreibung verließen. Alte Sith-Kriege miniatur|links|Das [[Heiligtum des Erhabenen.]] Im Gegensatz zu diesen gescheiterten Unternehmen, die die Feeorin über die gesamte Galaxis verstreute, konnte sich die stämmische Kultur der Humanoiden auf Odryn größtenteils ungestört entwickeln, da nur selten Außenweltler den abgelegenen Planeten im Äußeren Rand besuchten. Gleichzeitig verließen nur wenige Feeorin ihre neue Heimatwelt, weshalb verhältnismäßig wenig über die einheimische Kultur bekannt ist. Nach dem Ende des Großen Sith-Kriegs schwang sich der machtsensitive Feeorin Feln zum Erhabenen auf, da er seinem Stamm zur lokalen Dominanz verhalf, indem er ihn mithilfe seiner Visionen zum Sieg über benachbarte Stämme führte. In dieser Zeit landete ein Jedi-Scout auf dem Planeten, stellte die Machtsensitivität des Ältesten fest und schickte ihn zur Ausbildung nach Coruscant. Dort wurde Feln von Krynda Draay zum Jedi ausgebildet und trat ihrem Geheimbund bei, der die Wiederkehr der Sith mit allen möglichen Mitteln verhindern suchte. Als er schließlich nach Odryn zurückkehrte, gestattete Feln in seiner Funktion als Ältester den Logistikern des Geheimbunds, das Heiligtum des Erhabenen zur Lagerung und Analyse geborgener Artefakte der Dunklen Seite zu nutzen, da sein Heimatplanet sich aufgrund der Abgelegenheit und des eher geringen technologischen Fortschritts in besonderer Weise hierfür eignete. Die Tradition des Rime Feeorin verbot allerdings das Einlassen von Außenweltlern in das Heiligtum, weshalb einige Angehörige seines Volkes die Verletzung dieser heiligen Regel missbilligten, aufgrund von Felns Stellung jedoch widerwillig akzeptierten. Als im neu eingerichteten Lagerhaus auch Dathka Graushs Helm gelagert wurde, verschlechterte sich das ohnehin extreme Wetter auf Odryn aufgrund der dunklen Energie des Artefakts nochmals. miniatur|rechts|Das zerstörte Dorf nach der Explosion des Heiligtums. Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege im Jahr 3963 VSY gelangte schließlich Zayne Carrick nach Odryn, um Beweise gegen den Geheimbund zu finden, der ihm den Mord an seiner Padawan-Abschlussklasse angehängt hatte. Da auch Feln einer von Zaynes Meistern gewesen war, stellte dieser den flüchtigen jungen Mann auf seiner Heimatwelt, nachdem dieser in das Heiligtum eingedrungen war. Die Ernüchterung über die Handlungen ihres Erhabenen war vor allem Felns Stellvertreter Borjak deutlich anzumerken, der gegenüber Zayne zwar kritische Töne anklingen ließ, jedoch an den Rime Feeorin gebunden war. Als es schließlich zum Kampf zwischen Zayne und Feln kam, beharrte Borjak darauf, dass dieser ebenfalls nach dem heiligen Kodex abgehalten werden müsse, was dem Padawan im Endeffekt einen Vorteil verschaffte. Er ließ sich von Feln durch das Dorf verfolgen und führte ihm somit den Verfall infolge seiner Ignoranz vor Augen. Doch der Erhabene erkannte seine Fehler nicht und löste in Panik die Sprengsätze zur Zerstörung des Heiligtums aus, wobei die Explosion zu seinem Entsetzen und entgegen seiner Erwartungen nicht nur das Heiligtum in Stücke riss, sondern auch einen Großteil der Behausungen seines Stammes vernichtete. Bevor Feln jedoch Zayne für diese Katastrophe verantwortlich machen konnte, wurde er von Borjak und seinen Stammesangehörigen für die Verletzung des Rime Feeorin und die Zerstörung des Heiligtums getötet. Nachdem der wieder einsetzende Regen die meisten Flammen gelöscht und den Feeorin Gelegenheit zur Bergung ihrer Angehörigen gegeben hatte, bedankte sich Borjak als neuer Ältester bei Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph und wünschte ihnen viel Glück für ihre Rückkehr nach Coruscant. Zu ihrem Glück waren nicht alle Artefakte zerstört worden, da die Moomo-Brüder der Gelegenheit zum Stehlen tödlicher Waffen nicht hatten widerstehen können und einige davon zuvor bereits gestohlen hatten. Felns Volk verließ kurz darauf die Gegend des zerstörten Heiligtums, um abseits von Jedi und den zurückliegenden Ereignissen einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges wurden die abergläubischen Feeorin auf Odryn durch ominöse Zeichen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Neuzeit thumb|links|150px|Der Pirat [[Nym.]] Ob auch diese Feeorin schließlich ihren Heimatplaneten verließen, ist nicht bekannt. Allerdings ging im Laufe der folgenden Jahrtausende das Wissen um Odryn verloren, sodass zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs niemand mehr sagen konnte, welcher der Heimatplanet der Feeorin war. Die nur noch etwa eine Million Feeorin waren weit in der Galaxis verstreut und verdingten sich auch in dieser Zeit wie bereits erwähnt überwiegend als Söldner oder Piraten, die es zeitweise sogar auf lebensfeindliche Planeten wie Tatooine verschlug.Boba Fett – Gejagt Der bekannteste Pirat zur Zeit der Klonkriege und des Galaktischen Imperiums war wohl Nym, ein militärisches Genie und erfolgreicher Freibeuter, der auf dem Planeten Lok eine Festung unterhielt. Nachdem er bei einem Waffenschmuggel von der Handelsföderation aufgegriffen worden war und einige Zeit im Gefängnis verbrachte, schloss er sich seiner einstigen Gegnerin Vana Sage an und begann mit ihr einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Handelsföderation. So ließ Nym auch der Republik, den Naboo und Gungans Informationen zukommen, die schließlich zum Sieg über die Föderation im Jahr 32 VSY führte. Infolgedessen gewährte der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine dem Feeorin volle Straffreiheit und setzte ihn Jahre später als Leiter einer militärischen Spezialeinheit während der Klonkriege ein, bis Nym schließlich zu seinem Leben als Pirat zurückkehren konnte. Während des Sith-Imperialen-Krieges mehr als 100 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin war Rav ein weiterer Feeorin, der sich einen Namen als grausamer Pirat machte. Bei der Plünderung von Ossus fand er den Padawan Cade Skywalker und nahm ihn bei sich auf. In den folgenden Jahren erfuhr der junge Mann am eigenen Leib den brutalen Charakter des Feeorin und entwickelte ebenso wie sein Freund Jariah Syn einen Hass auf Rav, dem er im Jahr 137 NSY schließlich eine für den Feeorin bittere Niederlage zufügen konnte.Legacy – Skywalkers Erbe Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Sehr schmerzhaft. *Die Feeorin scheinen vom Aussehen her stark an die Predatoren aus den gleichnamigen Filmen angelehnt zu sein. *Wie bereits erwähnt, besitzen nicht alle Feeorin Nasen. Eine plausible Erklärung hierfür ist bislang noch nicht gegeben worden. *Um den Erhalt seines Status auch nach der Ausbildung zum Jedi zu erklären, musste Felns Herrschaft durch einen Kodex unantastbar werden, da andernfalls keine Lösung im Zusammenhang mit dem Draay-Trust funktioniert hätte. *John Jackson Miller freute sich bereits auf den unbewaffneten Kampf in Exalted, da er unbedingt jemanden an den Gesichtstentakeln der Feeorin ziehen lassen wollte. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Boba Fett'' – Gejagt *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Feeorin es:Feeorin ru:Фиорины Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Feeorin Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Legends